


You Can't Come Out if You Don't Even Realize You're Trapped in a Closet

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie starts at a new highschool, where he is quickly acquainted with Pete Wentz who reminds him of a hyper puppy. Pete is determined to make Patrick realize he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Come Out if You Don't Even Realize You're Trapped in a Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is fake. La da da

“C’mon Brenny, you’ve got to meet the most amazing person in the world!” Pete exclaims as we pay for our lunch.

Well that isn’t intimidating,

As far as first days at high schools go, this hasn’t been too awful. I’ve actually made a friend, who reminds me of an overly excited puppy. He’s nice though, a bit arrogant, but he has the looks to back it up. I moved here last week and finally got enrolled, I was supposed to be a junior but they bumped me up to being a senior, not that I’m complaining. The sooner high school is over, the better. In my first class, Art, I met Pete Wentz. He quickly decided we were friends and that I’d be sitting with him and his friends at lunch.

We walk over to a lunch table occupied by a small group.

Pete grins, “Guys! This is Brendon!”

They look up and mumble a hi, clearly not as excited as Pete is.

“Brendon, this is Patrick!” he claps his hand onto a boy’s shoulder.

The boy, Patrick, jumps, obviously startled, and looks up at us, “Oh um.. hi.”

He’s short, maybe even shorter than Pete, and he has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen. They’re blue, with hints of green, behind his glasses. His hair is caught somewhere between red and blonde and his skin isn’t a sickly shade of pale, but he’s quite far from tan. His lunch tray is pushed to the side to make room for his math book and homework.

“Hi.” I give him a small smile, trying not to stare.

Pete sits down, leaving room between himself and Patrick for me. I sit down and try desperately not to seem too awkward.

“So like, you said you play some instruments right?” Pete digs into his food.

I nod, “A few.”

“Well Patrick-” he chews and covers his mouth full of food before swallowing and lowering his hand, “Patrick does too, he plays like a million.”

Patrick’s cheeks flush a light pink as he mumbles, “Five Pete, not a million.”

Pete shrugs, “Five, a million, whatever. It’s more than me.” he grins at me, “I play bass.”

Another voice from the table cuts into the conversation, “You try.”

Pete rolls his eyes, “Don’t be a dick, Andy, or I’ll moo at my hamburger.”

Andy glares from behind his glasses and flips Pete off as he continues eating his...what the hell is that?

“Um what...what are you eating?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Here we go.” Patrick mumbles.

“Well I’m vegan and-”

Collective groans from the table drown the rest of his sentence out. I’m okay with not knowing what it is he’s eating though, it looks pretty disgusting.

“Anyways, as I was saying, you two should talk about instruments and such.” Pete shrugs.

Patrick blushes lightly, “Shut up.”

Pete smirks, “Make me.”

Patrick rolls his eyes and continues scribbling down his homework.

“Isn’t homework supposed to be done at home?” another new voice says.

“I forgot.” Patrick shrugs.

“Bullshit, you were probably hoping I’d take pity on you and help.”

“No I did forget, but that’s a good idea. Ryan please, _please_ help me I suck at math!” Patrick groans.

Ryan rolls his eyes and snatches the homework from Patrick, and quickly solves the equations. His neat, girlish handwritting differing from Patrick’s untidy scrawl tremendously.

“That really doesn’t look like your handwritting.” I point out as Patrick takes a bite out of his food, as if he just realized it was there.

He shrugs and, unlike Pete, finishes chewing his food before speaking, “My teacher knows I suck, this wouldn’t be the first time.”

“What instruments do you play?” I ask curiously.

“Oh um well..” he blushes lightly and shrugs, “I’m learning guitar and I can play drums and bass and trumpet, and my brother taught me a bit of violin.”

“Your brother plays violin?” I tilt my head.

He nods and goes back to his food.

When the bell rings, Pete escorts me to my next class, for which I am grateful since I have no idea where I’m supposed to go.

“So, Patrick’s cute, huh?” He grins slyly.

“I- what?” I feel my face warm up, “Is he like, your boyfriend or something?”

“No, no..” Pete chuckles, “Pattycakes is _far_ too pure to be with me.”

“So...why’d you ask?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

He smirks, “Because you kept staring at him, trying to pull him into the conversation... it was adorable, really. And, you seem to be around the same level of pureness as Patrick.” he clicks his tongue.

I blush, “So is that why you made me sit by him and tried to get him to talk to me? You’re trying to get your friend a boyfriend?”

“I know, I’m devious.” he fakes a sigh, “But really, when we talked in art I just thought of how adorable you two would be together. But, there’s one problem.”

“Besides the fact that I haven’t agreed to anything?”

“You’ve already considered it. But yes, different problem.”

“Okay?” I cross my arms and look at him as we stand outside my classroom.

“He doesn’t realize he’s gay.” Pete shrugs.

My eyes widen, “What? So you want me to, what, hit on a straight guy?”

He shakes his head, “No, I want you to be a gentleman and flirt with a guy who isn’t aware of his sexuality.”

I shake my head, “I’ve fallen for a straight guy before and got my ass kicked, fuck no.”

“Patrick is gay, and not the least homophobic seeing as he tolerates me. Just, he’s never had a girlfriend and-”

“He’s shy.” I shrug, “Doesn’t mean he’s gay.”

Pete groans, “Look, that boy is just as gay as Peter fucking Pan in tights.”

“No Pete. Find someone else to freak Patrick out with their homosexuality, I’m just going to be his friend.” I hurry into the classroom before he can say another word.


End file.
